One Dance
by Wolfpack89
Summary: What can one dance lead to?


He stood alone at the edge of the ballroom leaning one shoulder casually against a stone column, his arms crossed. He went virtually unnoticed by the noisy crowd of dancers, dressed in their bright colors and swirling fabrics. A black shadow at the edge of a riotous flower garden. Occasionally someone would glance, then look away. No one approached. After a few minutes spent watching the dancers, he moved silently clockwise around the room, always staying at the edges of the crowd, never approaching anyone. He paused at the table holding the punchbowl. A creature of habit, he silently waved his hand and cast the charm to detect any unwanted additives. Once satisfied it was safe, he poured a cup of the brew and retreated a few feet away to drink. He sipped, sweeping his eyes across the room every few seconds, always alert for trouble. When it came, it was wearing a dark aubergine cocktail dress with a plunging neckline.

"Professor Granger" he drawled, nodding once. She was slightly disheveled, pink and breathless from her time on the dance floor. She beamed at him. "Severus! How are you this evening?" He rolled his eyes at her and spoke through clenched teeth. "How do you think? A bunch of drunken louts from the Ministry, staggering around while they bray about their accomplishments! Slapping each other on the back for doing their part to rid the world of the Dark Lord! Ruddy imbeciles weren't even there! They were hiding behind Mummy's skirts while they let children fight." He paused to draw breath and glanced her way. She gave him a steady look, and he sighed. "I know, I know. Ignore them you say. It's easier said than done." She patted his shoulder and then stepped to the punchbowl to pour her own glass. She returned to his side, and they stood together, gazing out at the spectacle before them. There were quite a few inebriates in the crowd, and she noticed Ron Weasley in particular was having a hard time maintaining vertical. She sighed. Severus leaned slightly towards her, never taking his eyes off the dancers, and spoke out of the side of his mouth. "I never understood what you saw in him." She snorted, and returned the gesture, leaning and speaking quietly "I was seventeen for fuck's sake! It seemed like a good idea at the time." "The same thing I thought when I joined the Death Eaters." he responded, and she snorted again, then coughed when the punch went up her nose. He took the opportunity to give her a hearty slap on the back and she scowled at him. He shrugged. "Bastard" she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He smirked.

It had been this way between the two of them for about a year now. She had joined the staff at Hogwarts two years ago, and it took about a year for him to realize that: 1. She wasn't the same unbearable child that she had been, 2. She wasn't trying to trick him by being friendly, and that 3. She was possibly even more intelligent than he was. It took her the same amount of time to realize that 1. He wasn't a complete arsehole, 2. He actually had a terrific sense of humor, and that 3. He was possibly even more intelligent than she was. During the last summer they had both stayed on at the castle working on their research, and spent a great deal of time together discussing their respective ideas and issues. It was new to both of them to have someone around that could actually understand what they were researching, and frequently the house elves would have to remind them both to eat when they were "brainstorming" together. Now it was June, the school year had just ended, and the annual Victory Ball was in full swing. Severus had yet to decide whether to stay for the summer again or to travel. Although he would never consciously admit it, he was waiting to hear what Hermione's plans were. She had been uncharacteristically silent on the subject, and he wasn't sure why.

Hermione excused herself after she had caught her breath. She needed the loo, and a moment to herself to think. Severus had completed his first full circuit of the ballroom, and was contemplating when he could politely leave without drawing undue attention, when Hermione appeared at his side again. She was slightly breathless again, but her expression wasn't the same as before. She looked nervous. "Severus!", she hissed, looking around furtively as she spoke. "Have you seen…" she broke off suddenly when Ron Weasley staggered into view from a parting in the crowd. "Oh, fuck!" Hermione swore under her breath. She straightened and plastered a smile on her face as the red head lurched up to her, almost taking the three of them down as he lost his balance, then righted again. He had a huge soppy grin on his face, and his breath was foul enough to rival a Hungarian Horntail. " 'Mione!, lesss danss, arright?" He swayed backwards, caught himself and attempted to focus bleary eyes. He wasn't quite sure which Hermione he was supposed to speak to. He looked from one to the other. Neither looked pleased, which surprised him. He belched, then waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione was panicking, looking wildly about for any sort of rescue, when Severus came to her aid. "Mr. Weasley, I am afraid that Professor Granger has agreed to partner me in the next set. I'm so sorry to disappoint." He didn't look a bit sorry. Hermione opened her mouth and started to speak when Severus cut her off. "Come now, Professor. You mustn't disappoint me. Mr. Weasley will still be here when we're finished." He proffered his elbow, and Hermione barely hesitated before placing her hand on his arm. They proceeded out onto the dance floor, where the music was just starting for a slow waltz. Severus clasped one of Hermione's hands in his, placed his other hand on her waist, and they were off. Ron stared, slack jawed, at the spot they had just vacated.

Very few people left alive and outside Azkaban prison knew that Severus Snape was an excellent dancer. Hermione Granger was now one of them. She had suspected that he might be, but imagining and experiencing were two completely different things. He was graceful, light on his feet, and led easily. Excited murmurings wafted through the crowd as more people noticed them. Hermione was too enthralled to notice. Severus didn't care what they were saying. Hermione was an excellent partner, graceful and light. She didn't trample all over his feet, like Bellatrix Lestrange had that one evening many years ago. Hermione also didn't cackle, which was a plus. He bent slightly towards her so he could speak "You owe me." He murmured with a perfectly expressionless face. Hermione hissed back at him. "I didn't ask you to save me!" He shrugged minutely. He would never admit that he had been thrilled for the excuse to dance with her. After a few more steps she spoke more calmly "Why haven't I seen you dancing before? You're very good." Severus smirked before replying "I seldom have the luxury of being the lesser of two evils" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't say things like that, you stupid man. You're a bloody war hero. Lots of witches would give their wands to dance with you!" Severus snorted and when she glanced at his eyes she saw a brief flicker of doubt in them. "It's true" she said firmly. "Don't ever doubt that." He locked eyes with her for a moment, then swallowed and looked back over her shoulder. That kind of loyalty was uncomfortable for him and he didn't know how to respond. Hermione didn't press further. They danced the rest of the set without speaking, each enjoying the other's quiet company.

When the song ended, the orchestra took a break and the dancers scattered to find refreshments and places to sit. Severus and Hermione stepped outside to avoid the crowds (and Ronald) and find some fresh air. The rose garden was beautiful in the moonlight, and Hermione walked towards a familiar stone bench along the winding path. Severus was amazed to find the garden empty, and sat beside her after she had chosen her spot. He was still looking around, marveling at the solitude, when she spoke. "Severus?" her voice seemed tentative, and he turned towards her, one eyebrow arched. "I've been wondering something" she began, and she started to nibble on her lower lip, a sure sign she was nervous. Severus immediately tensed, and his mind leaped through a number of scenarios for that opening statement. None of them were favorable. Hermione kept her eyes on her hands, and Severus could feel the butterflies start in his stomach. He hadn't had a nervous reaction like that since he was a first year. He started to pull up his Occlumency shields, tamping all emotion down behind them. Old habits died hard. "Yes?" he inquired, grateful that his voice gave no hint of strain. Hermione glanced up at him, and shied slightly at his expressionless face. He was tempted for a brief moment to relent and smile at her, to help her, but he couldn't take the risk. She finally spoke. "I have something to tell you." She drew a large breath and let it out slowly. Severus tensed even further. This wasn't going to be good at all. "Go on." he said, although he thought he already knew what she was going to say. There would be a compliment, such as "You're a wonderful person" or "I really like you Severus" or some such drivel, then there would be the inevitable "but…" He cringed inwardly. He didn't understand. He had been so careful this time, careful to guard his feelings, to hide them completely behind the guise of polite friendliness. He knew he had no chance, he never even allowed himself to hope. He never gave any hint, even the slightest hint… She was opening her mouth to speak, and he waited for the inevitable, for the blade of the guillotine to drop.

"We've been friends for a while now, good friends." She paused and appeared to be gathering her courage. Severus thought he might be sick. "I want you to know that I actually would like for us… to be…" Here it comes, thought Severus. "morethanjustfriends" she mumbled quickly. She stopped, and kept looking at her hands knotted in her lap. Severus froze. He wasn't sure exactly what she said, but he was reasonably certain that she hadn't told him he was a frightful bastard and that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He cleared his throat and she glanced up at him. Something in his expression must have not been what she hoped, and she cringed and covered her face with her hands. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry. I just thought that maybe you might… Oh God, I don't know, now I've just made a fool of myself and we're colleagues and you must think I'm an idiot and" she let out a startled squeak when he grabbed her hands and dragged them away from her face. "I beg your pardon?" he stated through clenched teeth. He knew he must look a fright, he was so tense and she looked terrified now, her eyes huge in her face. He closed his eyes and made an effort to calm, to regain his control. He kept his eyes closed when he spoke. "What did you just say Hermione?" I don't, I don't think I heard you properly." When she didn't answer after a moment, he opened his eyes. She was frozen, looking at him. He stared at her, and something, some hint in his expression, must have given her the courage. "I would like, for us to be….more. More than just friends, I mean." She trapped her lower lip between her teeth again, and then let it go. "I… I… I fancy you, I mean." She closed her eyes and groaned. "Oh God, could I be any more ridiculous! I sound like a sodding teenager. She pulled her hands away from Severus, who hadn't even realized he'd still been holding them. She slapped her hands over her face again. "Look, I've just made a total fool of myself. You don't have to say anything, I can see that you're appalled at the idea. Just forget about what I said. Maybe you could Obliviate me later…" She stopped when he snatched her hands away again. This time he was aware of holding them. He gripped them tightly and stared at her. She was staring back. He thought that they must look demented to anyone watching them. "Hermione, I have to… this has to be perfectly clear. I don't know if I'm hearing you right, but you're saying that you… actually…" He paused, he couldn't say the words himself, they were so outlandish. He started to wonder if he'd been hexed by someone. He quickly drew his wand, and cast a quick Finite.

Nothing happened, except he noticed that Hermione had reflexively dove off the bench and was lying on the ground with her own wand clenched in her hand, looking murderous. He quickly sheathed his wand and pulled her back up. Mumbling something about "bloody paranoid spy", Hermione re-seated herself. At this point, her maidenly vapors had evaporated and she just wanted to get all of this out in the open, so if she was to be properly humiliated she could have it over and done with. She stood up, and Severus sprang up as well, being the gentlemen that he was. "I…"she searched for the right words as she paced back and forth in front of him. "I'm very attracted to you Severus. I have been for months. I didn't know if there was any chance you could feel the same way. You haven't given me any hints, although I've certainly been following you around like a lost puppy." Severus goggled at this, he'd thought he had been following her around like a lost puppy. "If you're not interested, just say the word and I'll be no more trouble to you. I mean," and here she faltered and stopped pacing, "I'd still like to be your friend, if you'll let me. It's hard for me to make friends and I can't afford to lose any." This he understood completely. It was why he hadn't made any overtures. He couldn't bear the thought of mucking everything up when he knew there was no chance his affections could be returned. Until now, he realized, now that they were returned. Bloody hell. What was he supposed to do now?

He'd never been in a situation like this. He looked at her. She was beautiful, with her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, her eyes wide and hopeful. He stepped closer to her, so their bodies almost touched. He reached up with one hand and touched her cheek. She inhaled a shaky breath, and he swallowed audibly. He leaned towards her slowly, oh so slowly, until their lips barely touched. He raised his other hand to the back of her head and softly pressed there as their kiss deepened. Her arms slid around his neck and she pressed her breasts against his chest. He angled his head slightly and she did the same. And they were home free.

It was two years into their marriage before Hermione finally admitted that she had 1. Told Ron Weasley to come and find her later and ask her to dance, and 2. Put a repelling charm on the rose garden so they wouldn't be disturbed.


End file.
